


crushcrushcrush

by River_Taylor



Series: Pottermore Fan Songs [3]
Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Crushcrushcrush, Filk, Gen, Paramore - Freeform, Pottermore, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, internet friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Taylor/pseuds/River_Taylor
Summary: A song about internet friendships, and online fan communities. Set tocrushcrushcrushby Paramore.





	crushcrushcrush

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most personal filk that I wrote, as well as the one whose lyrics I'm most pleased with, because they said exactly what I set out to say with the song. Unfortunately, the video of me singing it didn't get much of a reception from my Pottermore friends because the song was set in a register a bit too high for me, and I didn't sound great xD
> 
> I'm happy to have a place like AO3 where I can give the lyrics a bit of new life, and save them somewhere permanent.
> 
> More detail about the meaning and inspiration for the song in the endnotes.

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_So why can’t you come online to talk to me?_

_They keep you away and it makes no sense at all_

 

_They closed down your account_

_Made you cut off all of your ties_

_Say your goodbyes_

_They closed down your account_

_Made you cut off all of your ties_

_Say your goodbyes_

 

_Crush… crush… crush…_

 

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the ones who our house is counting on_

_But when it happens, they say I’m dreaming again_

_Got to be more than … this_

 

_We know it’s more than just a game_

_But come on, come on, let’s play_

_‘Cause I’d rather waste my life “pretending”_

_Than live in the real world for one more minute_

 

_They closed down your account_

_Made you cut off all of your ties_

_Say your goodbyes_

_They closed down your account_

_Made you cut off all of your ties_

_Say your goodbyes_

 

_Crush… crush… crush…_

 

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the ones who our house is counting on_

_But when it happens, they say I’m dreaming again_

_Can’t be more than this now_

 

_Pottermore, baby_

_Don’t you know that_

_We’re not alone now_

_Gives me something to sing about_

_Pottermore, hey_

_Don’t you know that_

_We’re not alone now_

_Gives me something to sing about_

_Pottermore, hey!_

_Don’t you know that_

_We’re not alone now_

_Gives me something to sing about_

 

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the ones who our house is counting on_

_But when it happens, they say I’m dreaming again_

_Don’t need more than, no_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the ones who our house is counting on_

_But when it happens, they say I’m dreaming again_

_Don’t need more than, more than this_

_Woah, ooooh_

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by a specific friend on Pottermore called Miranda, who disappeared from our community after a year or so because of strict parents who wouldn't let her spend time on the site. My notes on the original Facebook upload read:
> 
>  _I *think* it'll be clear what the song is supposed to be about, but in case it isn't, I wrote it as a song about people, especially parental figures, who don't understand the importance of Pottermore and our Internet lives, and sometimes take steps to keep us away. It can be read a couple of other ways too, and I don't say this because I want to lock anyone down into one interpretation, but in case anyone takes offence at the subject matter. I definitely do not intend the song as a blanket criticism of parenting methods or parental decisions. I know that every situation is different and impossible for an outsider to fully understand, and that actions taken by parents which might seem overbearing or controlling are usually done with their children's best interests at heart. This song expresses one perspective that I wanted to explore, and you can feel free to take issue with it or disagree, just like you would with anything else. Again, I definitely don't mean to offend anyone._  
> 
> _With that said, I'd like to dedicate this song to Miranda... because it was her that I thought of when I wrote it. I hope you can come back to us someday </3_


End file.
